nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:NationsGame
Units Units By Tinoc Currently there are 12 Units in nations game, This Guide will tell you about there uses, stats and facts, there are more types of units taht are hidden and can only be bought at certain times (E.G Mobster) I will only use the main ones. Warning: Stats may change and/or New units can be added. There are currently 5 types of units these are: Infantry, Armour, Air ,Static and Special Forces They all have thier advantages and weaknesses, Tactics and stats, but lets start, our first type of units are infantry most notably the National Guard National Guard They are the most cheapest unit to matain and buy as they are only 88 Money and 1 food to mantain They are weak in combat but great in defense, This stacks apon the fact that they have 50% Strength bonus if conducting orders like defending in your own nation, this makes it extreamly useful espically to devloping nations who don't have a large army to avoid getting annexed by massive dicks Nations who are bullys on the same tier. Infantry This is the core of a offensive unit for low tiers or a peacekeeping unit, they are more expensive then the national guard by almost x2 and cost more to mantain, but they have 3 attack instead of the lowly 1 of the national guard, unfortnly they have no special traits but they can attack other nations better, Alot better then the national guard. Mortar infantry This is also a core unit if you don't mind the subtracted defense, Mortar Infantry cost 6 more cash then a infantry because its so much more expensive and scams you, you shouldn't buy it bonuses, Most notable the 50% against other Infantry, this can beat armys of ifantry and are round about the same strength of a national guard, that the dick has in there back yard That the bully has in there defense, Offensivly its better then the Infantry for only -1 Defense and + 6 cash. Medick Medic The medic is the only reason you survived that one crit against that RPG infantry even though mine died They are useful as they can reduce damage by (10%) To a maxium of 3 medics (30%) Yeah you can't have 10 medics and be invincble mate they also have reduced , Attack and defense, this makes them weak, but overall increases survivabilty of your division if they are infantry, as it only works on infantry, 2 medics are recommended in a division of 23 Mortar Infantry, this will hurt that bully and you may still have people alive! They consume the same as the Mortar and normal infantry, they cost less then both and 150 cash. Armour, For all your tanks needs. Armour is the backbone of your army, they have alot of health and will take alot of hits untill they are defeated, this can help as compared to the normal 80hp of a infantry, they can be up to 240! M2 Bradly This would be the first tank you are able to buy, this is a light tank and not really powerful but due to it being a light tank it has a larger speed then the heavier tank (Speed 3) it costs 140 cash and 60 metal to produce, and 4 to mantain, it has 150 HP, so technically its better then normal infantry, but reduced Defense making it not as good as a national guard in defense but still has more health, why oh god why. Volvo Repair Truck You thought the medic was bad? Well look at this piece of shit? The Volvo repair truck is a Armour version of the medic, it has 40HP however, this is very weak and not recommended unless you want the -10% Damage reduction (Again only 30% Max) it has reduced damage and normal defense, they increase survibilty with tanks but get killed in 3 seconds because of those fucking RPG infantry. Stridsvagn 122 This tank is the first of the heavy tanks, They are Alot heavier then the Bradly, Espcially with HP, it is more defensive and requires 190 Chash and 82 metal to create, however more challenging to mantain as it starts to use Ammo and Oil, it has 2 speed more then that shitty Volvo its good as a replacement for the National Guard if you can do the up keep, It also has a 30% Bonus on Temprate climates, Adding to defense if you went on westberg or that bully in that climate. Leopard 2 The leopard 2 is a other defensive tank, this has the same mantaince as a Stridsvagn 122 but costs more coins to mantain it ammo and oil to build it, but it has a higher defense strength, this is effective for defense devisions for your next target Friendly Contiental Nation, or for you own defense it has no special traits. M1A1 Abrams This tank is diffrent to the others because it can fuck up the scrubs it's offensive, it has a slightly higher build price, but a smaller hitpoints, it has 6 attack its alot better then normal infantry, and if you can you should make a division of them if you can, its extremly hard however due to the high upkeep required, in ammo, as it requires 5 cash, 3 ammo, 1 fuel, its pricy but worth it has no special traits. Air, For when your bored of being on the groud. Air units are basically planes, infact they are planes, they have some of the most powerful units in the game in offensive terms, this causes them to be even harder to mantain then that national guard M1A1 Abrams. F-35 Lightning II It costs 501 cash, 143 metal, 36 ammo and 36 fuel, its pricy espically the upkeep of 8 cash, 4 ammo and 1 fuel, however it has something whats better then tanks, a offensive shit that has high health Fast (Speed 5), High attack (Attack 6), And high health (260) this is great for invading or defending for that matter for its price, it has no special traits. F-22 Raptor This fighter is more recommended then the lightning due to the attack bonus and a only small increase in mataince costs By 1 fucking 1 as it has 9 cash, 5 ammo and 2 fuel instead, its only a 1 increase so if your florishing in black gold then your ok, it also costs more resources to build, 574 cash, 164 metal, 41 ammo and 41 fuel it has a trait that its 30% more effective against other air units it helps when your against that army of B2 Bombers, sorta. MQ-9 Repear This is proberly one of the most disapointing shit i ever seen like holy crap its meant to be a drone but has fucking 25HP? Bullshit Sitan! The Reaper is a high speed air unit (7 speed) with 4 defense and 5 attack, its much cheaper then the others at 396 cash, 113 metal, 28 fuel and 28 ammo and quite easy to mantain at 7 cash, 3 ammo and 1 fuel, it has 40% bonuses against Armour and Infantry units, it can be quite effective but easily shot down due to its low HP at only 25, 1 critical can kill it hell that medick can shoot it down. Avenger This plane has high speed(Speed 7) And higher attack (attack 7)/Defense(defense 6) then the Reaper and more HP but still not alot, it can still get quite easily shot down and its more expensive at 635 cash, 181 metal, 45 ammo and 45 fuel, it also has a higher usage by 10 cash, 5 ammo and 2 fuel compared to the cheap reaper but it also has 40% bonus against armour and armour again. Its quite good against them as you should hit first, and hard enough. A10 Thunder bolt Holy shit its 2am i should goto sleep The thunderbolt is alot more expensive then the lightning, This is because it has a higher Attack(9 attack)/Defense(8 defense) but also due to the hitpoints increased by 40, this increases survivbility and the speed is reduced, it costs more to make 764 cash, 218 metal 55 ammo and 55 fuel and more to mantain, its hard to put in large numbers tehres no special traits. B2 Spirit A.K.A the most fatal shit in this game i mean seroulsy fucking 12 attack? The B-2 Spirit is the most powerful offensive unit in nations game with 12 attack it is the most costly and hardest to mantain Sitan this is a fucking heavy bomber not nucler submarine As you need uranuim a rare substance that is in very limted supply, it has 350 HP Theres no special traits. Static When you can get completly out of position by a unit Static are bunkers, thats fucking all they can only be in your defense devision, infact thats there only special trait whats not really special, but they are useful instead of the national guard. Concrete Bunker This unit has averege a defense(4 Defense with high hitpoints, good for meduim tiers, it only costs 4 to mantain making it surprisingly easy also it has only 1 speed It costs some metal 68 and cash 160 to make, its slow (1 speed) but hell how dafuq does it even have speed? it can't fucking move? It has no special traits apart from only being able to be in a defense division. Fortfied Bunker The fortified bunker is the most greatest defense in the game, it has a high defense of 12, this makes it a must need but more expensive as it racks up 11 cash and 5 ammo, quite costly for 25, but it also has 400 HP, it also has a larger amount of resources to make, 276 metal and 473 metal and 39 ammo it has no traits apart from only being able to be in the defense division. Special Forces, When you just can't be botherd to put it in the fucking infantry section Navy SEAL (why dafuq is it called seal, call it something more badass like Narwell) The navy seals are undenyble useful when attack as they have 4 attack and 5 speed, making them fast they are expensive at 227 cash, 57 ammo and having ammo to mantain it, it has a special trait were every turn it gains 100% more strength, this helps extremly as they can get extremly powerful if enough rounds pass. Engineer NOPE The Engineer has a sentry gun oh wait this isn't TF2 The Engineer has stats similer to Infantry (3 attack + 3 Defense) but more speed (2 speed) and costs the same as a medic, but with extra ammo to build it, its special stats helps Statics defenses by 10% (YES TO A MAXUIN OF FUCKING 30%) and it has a 40% against Static, this can be used against that one guy who has 25 Bunkers, although you will still die. TyZ UAV Engineer finally the last one out of this misary The UAV Engineer helps your Uavs and has a bonus against UAVs, oh wait: The UAV engineer has higher Attack and defense stats (8Attack/8 Defense) And lower Hit points (50HP) But alot faster (5 Speed) It has a 10% bonus with Static Structers and a 100% Bonus against statics, It is alot more expensive with OVer 1K Cash and 268 Ammo with a upkeep of 13 cash, 5 food and 8 ammo, Now fuck it bye i'm going to sleep - Tinoc